More Than Forever
by beauty is lost
Summary: When Kagome returns back to the Feudal Era from the present for the last time and her planned life with InuYasha doesn't go through, Sesshomaru finds a way to convince Kagome into finally becoming his. A love story told in short installments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ya'll already should know, I don't own. **

_**The story is a bit of an ending with my own twists. I hope you guys enjoy my first fic. It will be slow at first so if you don't like that this ain't the story for you. (: **_

_**Enjoy.**_

The almighty Sesshomaru was fascinated with a mere human. Since the day she returned and her scent filled the air, the small miko had been on his mind. After the final battle, he had a newfound respect for the odd miko. His beast rumbled in pleasure, for Kagome was strong, beautiful, and caring. This could be his chance to actually court her.

InuYasha had left her for another. Seeing as he was soon expecting pups, their love life could and would no longer thrive. Funny to think that his half... brother was so foolish to again, "fall in love", as humans put it. Kagome should be the only exception.

~x~

Rin was tending in the small bit trees that she had grown herself. Rin stood and fingered the white plum blossoms* slowly. Jaken rested against a tree with his staff between his folded arms. That's when the scent of _her_ assaulted his nose. Standing quickly Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken (who was gawking in a confused way) and his ward before taking off into the air in the direction of Kagome.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whined knowing his cries would be ignored.

~x~

When the daiyoukai arrived, Kagome stood by the monk and demon slayers hut hesitantly. Not surprised by the mikos obliviousness to her surroundings, he snorted. If Sesshomaru was the same demon from six* years ago, the miko would have been long gone. The hanyou put down his mate and walked towards Kagome smiling.

"Oi! Kagome, you're back!" InuYasha chirped happily stopping a few yards away. Sesshomaru jumped into the trees, intent on listening to the rejoined group as the other two humans came out of their hut.

"Kagome!" they cheered with their hands filled with children.

Kagome's eyes watered up in happiness as she ran to InuYasha ready to tackle him. He caught her with ease and his eyes widened as she brought her soft lips onto his. Inuyasha neither pulled away or joined, and once Kagome pulled away he cringed back.

"Y-you should catch up with Sango and t-the perv." InuYasha took a side glance towards his mate nervously.

The miko clapped her hands with joy and turned around to wrap Sango, Miroku and their three kids into a group hug. While she cheered on with joy, everyone else looked at her with sadness. "Where's Shippou? Boy do I miss him." Her signature smile danced onto her face.

Sango chuckled and hugged her friend once more, "He's just training, he should be back in a few days." Everyone lingered in an awkward silence for a few moments before Kagome adjusted her yellow bag on her shoulders and turned back to InuYasha, just noticing the woman close to his side. Her eyes went back and forth between the two and then lingered down to the woman's well-rounded belly.

Kagome looked back at Miroku and Sango with sad eyes. _That was supposed to be me._..

"Come in. I'll make you some tea Lady Kagome." Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome's small shoulders and shot a glance at his friend saying go-back-home-we'll-explain-later. With a nod, InuYasha grabbed his silver eyed mate bridal style and bounded through the trees opposite of Sesshomaru, who had just began flying back to his castle.

~x~

Kagome sat in the small hut, playing with the twins. A small smile graced her face as Aiko* and Emi* tackled her to the floor.

"Auntie! Where have you been? Mommy and daddy say so much about you." The twins hung their arms around Kagome's neck and giggled continuously.

"Really? I tell my family so much about your mommy and daddy." She patted their heads and pushed them off of her before tickling them recklessly.

"Girls, I think it's time for a nap, you've been trying to get away from it" Sango chided and picked up her two girls to put them to sleep. Five minutes later Sango rejoined Miroku and Kagome's conversation with Kenta half asleep in her arms.

"So Kagome," Miroku smiled and took a sip of his tea. "How was your time at home?"

"Miroku, this _is _home. I'll miss my family but I'd rather be here, ya know? But it seems you two wasted no time starting your family." Kagome winked at Sango and laughed softly. "So much has changed in three years..." _Should I ask them?_

"Of course Kagome, but you've changed more than any of us! You're gorgeous." Sango smiled and glanced once more at her best friend. Sango was right though, Kagome's hips had slightly widened into ones of a woman, her chest had gotten a more fuller look to them, and her already long legs, grew a tad more. Her ebony hair had reached her lower back in small waves. Kagome fought the oncoming blush from her recent compliment.

"So are you Sango! But... I have a question for anybody to answer." Kagome stared down at her hands and chewed on her lower lip. "W-who was that with InuYasha?"

It was completely silent and the couple glanced at each other sadly before Kagome began to talk again.

"I'm not a kid anymore. You can tell me."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "That is InuYasha's mate. He met her a while after you went back to your time. Mitsu is a half demon like InuYasha and after him being so... alone, she provided him comfort."

Kagome sighed sadly and shook her head, "It's not his fault, but as long as he's happy... I'll be fine. I can't blame him either." She walked over to the opening of the hut and sat by the straw door.

The crisp air was getting colder as the sun abandoned the sky. Kagome sat quietly by her friends hut and stared through the trees where InuYasha had left. Tonight was supposed to be just her and InuYasha but things don't always go according to plan. Tears escaped her eyes and she quickly said her goodbyes to the cuddling family and walked off to Kaede's.

~x~

_There's chapter one! A bit short, I know. Sesshomaru makes an actual appearance next chapter and more things get explained. ;D _

_Concrit welcomed. _

_*Plant native to Japan that blooms Feb-May. _

_*They searched for the jewel for three years, right? + the three years she was gone. Or maybe my math is just all wrong. V.V_

_* Aiko is the daughter who had the pink kimono, Emi is the green kimono._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: you guys know the deal, I don't own the InuYasha characters. v.v**

Kagome woke up to the birds chirping in the nearby forest and the village kids playing a small tag game. It was times like this that she had taken the Feudal era for granted.

"Ye finally woke up, child. I've missed ye." Kaede sat in the middle of her hut boiling water with a teapot kettle Kagome had gotten her years ago.

"I've missed you so much Kaede. I'm sorry I left before I could say goodbye." Kagome sat up and crawled over to the middle of the small hut. The old woman seemed to understand, because after that the two priestesses were sitting silently drinking their tea. If anything could bring a girl to peace, it was being in Lady Kaede's presence.

"Kagome?" InuYasha gruff voice caused her head to pop up. It took all she could to stop from frowning. "Can I... Can I talk to you?"

The miko nodded and stood, telling Kaede she'd be back quickly. InuYasha looked at her as if expecting her to just jump on his back like old times but Kagome just continued walking ahead of him. Every thought was running through his mind and suddenly he had no idea how he's explain this to Kagome correctly without understanding himself.

She and Kikyo were his savior, but something in his heart told him that Mitsu was the one for him.

"Where do you plan on going?" InuYasha broke the silence and stared at Kagome her smallfists balled in anger.

"Right here, I guess." Blue eyes stared deep into gold. At that moment, InuYasha could see all her pain. It was a stab in the heart.

"I love you Kagome."

_Yet you're with another woman, InuYasha._

"I'd do anything for you, even die for you." he continued slowly, "but Mitsu... Mitsu makes my heart feel at home."

"What about me, InuYasha?" blunt nails digged into her palms. His words that came next surprised the both of them.

"You'll _never_ understand me Kagome. Mitsu does." InuYasha lowered his head as salt filled the air along with Sesshomaru's scent. An annoyed growl erupted from his throat as he grabbed Kagome by her shoulder. "Damn bastard."

As elegant as can be, Sesshomaru landed in front of the former couple with his nose turned up. "Why is the miko crying, half-breed."

"Why is it that everything you say sounds like command, huh?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Because it is a command. Why is the miko crying."

"Mind your business, dammit!"

The bickering between siblings went back and forth for ten more minutes before Sesshomaru flung his poison whip towards InuYasha.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kagome moved from behind InuYasha, obviously feeling braver than ever.

"I have business to consort with you," Sesshomaru quickly pondered his words, "now."

_That will certainly make them listen. _

Wrong. Kagome crossed her arms in a defiant matter and huffed at Sesshomaru. "I am not some woman you can just order around, Lord Sesshomaru. Lord or not."

InuYasha felt Kagome's head for a fever frantically.

"Very well than," the daiyoukai smirked and ran towards Kagome and tossed her over his shoulder before flying off in the opposite direction.

Another huff from Kagome. _Great, second day back and I'm already getting abducted again? I doubt InuYasha'll save me this time... _"That wasn't necessary, y'know?"

"It was." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

~x~

InuYasha stood in the clearing debating on what he should do. Mitsu could have the pups any day now, and he promised to stay close, but Kagome was just abducted by Sesshomaru! Why was life always so damn confusing for him?

With a groan, he glanced in Kagome's direction and went back towards his mate.

~x~

Kagome had to hold back a gasp when she saw how grand Sesshomaru's was from the distance. Never had she expected for something to be this... _advanced._ Halfway through the ride back to the western palace all the blood had ran to Kagome's head so he opted for Kagome to ride on his back. Despite everything the miko was glad she got to touch the daiyoukai's silver hair and for their break.

"Why is your hair so nice? Not all the shampoo and conditioner in the world could make my hair this soft!" Kagome pouted and fixed her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"What is this 'shampoo' and 'conditioner' you speak of, miko?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's from my time, and it helps you clean your hair." Kagome smiled and ran another hand through the silky tresses.

"Hn." Sesshomaru contemplated for a few seconds. "This Sesshomaru has all the cleaning supplies you should ever need." Sesshomaru then started to run towards the gates of his palace. Kagome's eyes widened at his last statement.

~x~

The two sat in Sesshomaru's office opposite of each other. The young miko kept staring around the room and stealing glances at Sesshomaru. With a sigh she turned to him, "Why am I here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I wish to court you."

**hope you liked it :D**

**I decided it'd make more sense for InuYasha to mature but still be childish. Also, Sesshomaru would never beat around the bush, now would he? (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I woke up from my dream of ever owning Sesshomaru... or any of the other InuYasha characters. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows & faves they mean lots! Keep em coming.**

**Lady Fiera: that's why I haven't put her in yet! I have no idea what kind of hanyou she should be. What do you think InuYasha would get along with? :p**

Kagome dug in her ear and looked at the tip of her finger, "Uh, am I going deaf? I just cleaned my ears yesterday morning. I could've swore you hated humans!?" Sesshomaru growled a warning that went unnoticed by Kagome.

"Oh the almighty Sesshomaru wishes to court _me_? I think I'm dreaming, why would I even be dreaming this?! Sesshomaru hates humans! I think I care about InuYasha more than I thought..." the miko trailed off into thought.

"You will quit your mumbling and pick up your head. This Sesshomaru has no tolerance for shameful feelings." A clawed hand reached across the lords desk and under Kagome's chin. "For your sake, This Sesshomaru will repeat himself. I wish to court you."

Kagome's eye twitched as she fell to the floor with a heavy thud and began twitching some more. Sesshomaru sighed as he carried the miko himself to his room to lay her on his futon. For a few moments he sat next to her taking in her scent before shaking his head, "Women."

~x~

Mitsu sighed as she sat in front of her hut, rubbing her large belly. She could take the pain of contractions, but not the pain InuYasha held in his heart. It sucked being mated with a man who was emotionally tied to two women. Constantly. InuYasha let out his aura, letting her know he was near. Moments later he stood in front of his mate with a solemn look on his face.

"What happened InuYasha?" she patted the dirt next to her and smiled softly when he accepted her offer.

"Sesshomaru took Kagome, but I can't get her." InuYasha sighed and shook his head before leaning onto his mate lightly.

Mitsu hesitated and looked at him, "Go get her, InuYasha."

"Our pup is coming soon, I won't abandon you. Maybe I can get Shippou to get her or Miroku." InuYasha mumbled to himself. "I won't abandon you."

It hurt to see InuYasha so torn up, but it felt better to know _she _was the main priority and not his past lover. InuYasha protectively wrapped an arm around Mitsu and laid his hand on her stomach.

Maybe it was time for him to worry more about his own family and well being for once and not Kagome.

~x~

The miko woke up on a futon in a dark room and was once again hysteric. She stood and left the room looking for Sesshomaru. Was this his version of a joke?! What is up with dog demons? Kagome mentally smacked herself for getting lost in a palace this big.

_Deep breaths Kagome, deep breaths. Maybe if I just wander around... _

So that's what she did. Wander around until she bumped into the small imp, Jaken. (Much to her displeasure). Kagome had no idea how Sesshomaru didn't put a muzzle on Jaken. In all seriousness!

"Human! My lord demands you to go to his study!" Jaken squawked.

Kagome twitched and flung her aura at Jaken. She couldn't help but giggle when he flew to the other end of the hallway screaming. "Mind showing me where it is, Jaken?"

The imp shook himself out if his daze and stood up commanding Kagome to follow him with distance.

~x~

"Leave Jaken." Sesshomaru glared in the imps direction which even sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Yes Mi Lord!" he waddled out as fast as possible.

Sesshomaru waited silently before speaking. "Do you wish to accept This Sesshomaru's offer?"

"Well in my time, we have something like courting that's called dating. You spend time getting to know each other and sometimes, it leads to something more."

"That is courting, miko. But in the end, This Sesshomaru intends to mate with you."

"What if I don't want to mate you?" Kagome crossed her arms and tried to accomplish Sesshomaru's hard glare. Considering the smirk that almost appeared; she failed.

Sesshomaru disappeared came up from behind Kagome and nibbled softly on her ear and grinned. "You will, Ka-go-me. This Sesshomaru keeps his promises."

Ignoring the shiver of pleasure that rolled through her body Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away slightly, "If you say so Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru has permission to court you?" The daiyoukai returned to his seat and continued filling out papers.

"Yep. It's a bet Sesshomaru!" _I damn sure love the way he says my name though. _Kagome walked out of his study to find a place where she could think of a list of rules for 'This Sesshomaru'.

**I'm not very happy about how my chapter is shorter but I can't think of anything else to add, so you guys are stuck with this! :p I promise next chapters will be longer than this.**

**My reviewers make the world go round! :D**

**till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: My momma came in my room and crushed my dreams of owning InuYasha real quick. But it's okay. v_v**

After an hour and a half of plotting and memorizing the rules she had thought up for the daiyoukai, Kagome headed off in the direction of Sesshomaru's study once more. If she was going to date Sesshomaru everything would be going her way. Maybe, just maybe, if Kagome was extra difficult, he'd give up or become annoyed. The miko's small hand rapped softly on the wall next to Sesshomaru's door.

"Enter."

Grumbling inwardly, Kagome walked in and stood by the door. "Sesshomaru if you plan on courting me, we have some rules to go by!"

"Hn. Go ahead, Kagome."

_Many, many, many, many rules later..._

The nerve of that human girl! If he had no intention of mating her, Kagome would have been dead after rule one! No speaking in third person? Sesshomaru was a lord who was superior everybody, he didn't need to put up with this. Better yet, why not just kick her out now? Any other female would be more than willing to submit to Sesshomaru, why not Kagome?

Stubborn _human _women.

Then again, he did like challenges. Kagome was powerful and together, they'd be feared and respected by many.

"Fine, Thi-"

Kagome cut him off, "Uh uh, nope! _I._ Use _I, _Sesshomaru"

"I agree to your rules... Although we will have a serious talk about this later on." Sesshomaru continued to his paperwork and shooed Kagome away in attempts to anger her.

"I am not a fly Sesshomaru! You cannot swat me away!" Kagome yelled as she walked out.

"Yet you're leaving This Sesshomaru's presence, are you not?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome groaned loudly and slammed the door to his study before storming down the hallways. InuYasha then plagued her thoughts and ten minutes later she couldn't help but sit down and cry. Soon after, Sesshomaru stood in front of her small form with softened eyes.

~x~

When InuYasha nor Kagome never came back, Kaede decided it would be time to warn the monk and demon slayer. Despite her old age and messed up back she started her trek to their hut. The snow had just started to melt, which left small patches of white everywhere. Sango called to the old miko from what Kagome taught them to be a 'snowman'.

"Lady Kaede, do you need any help?" Sango jogged lightly over to the elderly woman and smiled.

"Yes child. Kagome and InuYasha have not yet returned and I fear something may have happened." Kaede let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll go with Kirara to find her. Lets come to the hut where it's warmer?" Once again the young taijiya smiled and offered an arm to a slightly bent over Kaede. Age was really starting to take its effects on the old woman.

After Emi and Aiko cuddled up with Lady Kaede in the corner of their hut, Miroku and Sango talked in hushed tones outside the hut. Miroku decided he'd stay and help out with Kaede and the kids.

"I'll go with Kirara, and I'll be back before night time with a lead." Sango gave her husband a quick kiss and went off with Kirara.

"Check out InuYasha and Mitsu's hut!" Miroku called before walking into his hut.

"I hope they are alright..." Kaede shivered softly and tightened her grasp around the twins.

~x~

Sango was angry. More than angry actually! She felt like detaching InuYasha's manhood and shoving it where the sun doesn't shine. Moments later she noticed how petty her anger was and calmed down. Mitsu was a pretty woman and was like Kagome in so many ways. If the two would put their differences aside they'd certainly be friends. So why couldn't she just give it a try?

Mitsu's cat ears moved slightly and she stood up cradling her stomach. "Sango is near, why?"

"Like I would know. Probably about Kagome." Inuyasha laid on his side, picking the dirt out from under his claws. Mitsu shook her head and smiled before approaching Sango and Kirara outside.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Mitsu chewed her lip softly, a habit Kagome also had.

"Lady Kaede said InuYasha and Kagome have not returned. She, Miroku and I are worried." Sango jumped off of Kirara and stood a few feet away from Mitsu. "How is your baby?"

"InuYasha has been with me, I was told Sesshomaru took her," Mitsu paused as Sango balled her fists up angrily. "I tried to convince InuYasha to get her."

"You're lying, Mitsu. I know you well enough that you didn't. Thanks anyways." Sango shook her head and jumped onto her nekomata. "Lets go Kilala!" It was still early on in the day, close to mid morning so Sango decided to pay the oh-so-friendly Sesshomaru a visit.

~x~

Kagome decided being with Sesshomaru wasn't so bad, he just had an odd way of showing his true intentions. After he found her crying Sesshomaru had lifted the miko into his arms and nuzzled her cheek. It was alarming and awkward but Sesshomaru looked so at peace with himself, it was a little... cute. Kami forbid he ever found that out.

"Do you wish to stay in This Sesshomaru's room or study? Maybe Rin would enjoy your company?" The daiyoukai stood still and stared into blue eyes. Moments passed and Kagome raised her eyebrow at the silence. Sesshomaru growled a warning. "_My _room or study?"

With a smile brighter than ever, Kagome responded. "I want to see Rin! I've missed her so much."

"Very well, I will take you to Rin."

Rin made more of a scene than Sesshomaru had expected her to. The young girl had more than enough companions here at his palace, but it was obvious she needed to be around humans. Kagome would make a great mother.

"Kagome-chan! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to the two and enveloped the miko in a hug once Sesshomaru put her on her feet. "I didn't know you were back! I missed you so much! Are you going to stay, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome had forgotten about the village. She couldn't stay here, especially when the village would need her so badly. Kaede would need her even more. Guilt washed over her body as she remembered she was with Kaede earlier this morning. Snapping back into reality when Rin tugged on her jeans, she replied simply with, "No Rin. I have responsibilities back at the village."

Rins smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand in understanding. It was after that Jaken came in screeching for Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome wished to just zap the imp across the palace.

"Hn, Jaken what is it?"

"The taijiya that traveled with the half-breed, lord Sesshomaru! She demands to see that woman." Jaken narrowed his eyes at the miko's direction.

"Sango! You have to let her in, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, please?" Kagome glanced up and even used an honorific.

"Jaken let the taijiya in and being her here." Sesshomaru ordered after seconds of thinking.

Kagome owed Sesshomaru for this, big time. "Thanks Sesshomaru..."

"You are my intended, and have say in what goes in in this palace." The daiyoukai glanced at Kagome's flushed cheeks and shook his head before taking a seat on the floor by Rins futon.

**Thanks for reading you guys! Let me know what you think about this chapter? ^.^**

**till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Also, I loveeee you guys for the reviews, follows and faves, it means a lot. Thank you, Total-dweeeb again, because you gave me the small push I needed to get off my lazy ass and write.**

Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed that Kagome blew him off for the taijiya but also relieved he didn't have to deal with her random mood swings and rules for the moment. He even tolerated the angry side glances the miko's friend sent his way in between sentences. Although Rin's presence would've been nice at the moment.

"Do you _really _wanna be here Kagome? With Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango questioned as she played with Rin's long ebony hair with Kirara in her lap. "Are you sure you're even safe with him!?"

The groups worry was misplaced since Kagome would be safer with him. His half brother had proven him right plenty of times with that one. Sesshomaru replied with a calm "Kagome is my intended. No harm will come to her or anyone in my care."

Kagome blushed furiously at his words and damn near fainted when Rin asked if Kagome would be her mom. The girl was approaching her teen years and the miko was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't want to deal with a hormonal teen. "Rin-chan, I guess I can stay for a while."

"Kagome, you're also needed at the village. Lady Kaede is getting older." Sango mumbled and finished the simple braid that she was working on with Rin.

Kagome bit her lip and looked between Sango and Rin. So many people needed her, but maybe Rin could come back to the village with her? If she got the chance to persuade the daiyoukai everything would work out. Except the situation with him. "Sesshomaru-sama, can we talk in the hallway?" Once he slightly nodded his head Kagome almost bolted out the room. For a demon, Sesshomaru was walking pretty slow. Much to Kagome's annoyance.

"Hn."

"Well.. I was thinking maybe Rin could come back with me and Sango? You could visit her whenever and we can work on... 'us', too." Kagome babbled.

"We will leave before sundown. Pack whatever you and Rin may need. I will also give you yen, for any purpose you need." Sesshomaru dead panned. Kagome jumped up to hug the tall dog demon and kissed his cheek, leaving him slightly surprised at the soft tingle that she left. This woman would surely be the death of him, he was sure of that.

~x~

The three females were traveling with Sesshomaru and chatting up a storm. Leaving the stoic demon to his thoughts, as usual. He knew Kagome's heart was in the right place, but if it wasn't for that damn taijiya, she'd be in his palace right now. It was foolish for him to feel jealous but what can he say, Kagome had him lovestruck. The smell of sadness that emitted off of her curved body in waves made his instincts kick in. Out of all people, almighty Sesshomaru fell for a human.

"Kagome-chan, where are we going to stay?" Rin asked innocently. Kagome pondered silently and before Sango even opened her mouth to offer her hut Kagome declined. She gave an honest answer, explaining that they'd have to stay with Lady Kaede until Kagome could get some help building her hut. It'd be lonely in the hut with only her and Rin.

Reality hit her like a freight train. She was alone. InuYasha was no longer her savior, he would no longer be _hers._ Kami, she loved him with every single fiber in her being. Years of waiting to just be held by InuYasha again and it'd never even happen again. Tears swelled on the brim of her eyes and Kagome lowered her head in defeat. Alone without Mama, or Souta, or Grandpa.

"Tajiya, go ahead with the cat and Rin." Sesshomaru ordered. With a hesitant nod Sango helped Rin onto Kirara and held onto the young girl as Kirara bounded off.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome stopped and tried stretching out her aura to guess his worries.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you."

"Stop talking in third person!" Kagome yelled and stomped her way ahead of the daiyoukai.

He quickly caught up with her and towered over her small figure. "I wish to talk to you miko. About your kiss from earlier."

"That's just a grandma kiss…" Kagome blushed and folded her hands. "It doesn't mean anything you know? Well, maybe here it does now that I think about it. Oh gosh! Did I offend you? I'm not very good with the language of dogs! I always was a cat person!"

Sesshomaru stood as Kagome wiggled around in a circling babbling nonsense questions. She really could be cute when she tried to. For a few more moments, he'd let her speak her mind. After that, he intended to gift back her _grandma kiss_. That'd be her first courting present from Sesshomaru and he'd show her that they deserved each other.

"Miko, shut your mouth." Sesshomaru glared to get the frazzled girl still. (Which worked to his extent very much.) Unsure of how to give the miko his present, he closed the distance and ignored her unneeded cowering. "I will build your hut, it will be done before sunrise tomorrow." He then sealed the one-sided deal with a kiss onto Kagome's plump lips.

Sesshomaru wasn't all too surprised when she fainted in his arms.

~x~

"Oi, ya bastard, what're ya doin' with Kagome?" InuYasha hollered from atop his hut.

The daiyoukai once again succumbed to Kagome's want and brought her to the hanyous hut. He regretted not telling her no, for his half-brother was giving him a huge headache by just talking to him. When the hanyou jumped off the roof and in front of Kagome, Sesshomaru damn near punched off his head. The next words out of Kagome's mouth surprised both brothers.

"InuYasha, I want to meet Mitsu!" Kagome chimed.

**Sorry for the delay AND the super short chapter! I'll get working on it as soon as I post this one and it should be up tomorrow evening. Don't kill me D:**

**Reviews would be just ahhhhhmazing you guys :P **

**till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**I want to say thank you to **_**everyone who's left a revi**_**ew. xx**

"Go on in, Kagome." InuYasha grumbled as she watched his old lover walk past him and into his home. "I gotta problem with you, Sesshomaru." The hanyou cocked his head to the forest and rested his hand on tetsusaiga _I won't even dignify his stupidity. _Sesshomaru shook his head and sat by his half-brothers hut listening into the females conversation.

"Get get your ass back here and fight me!" InuYasha grumbled.

~x~

Kagome smiled nervously and sat across from the cat demon. "I want to explain myself. I don't want to take InuYasha from you. I love him, but you guys obviously love each other too."

"It's fine Kagome. But I do love him with all my heart and our child is due soon, I won't let you come in between us." Mitsu paused and eyed Kagome's stiff posture. "Relax. Cat got your tongue?"

"It's just - I kissed him in front of you! I feel so stupid." Kagome babbled on and moved closer to Mitsu. Her kimono stretched over her round stomach and a clawed hand rubbed unconsciously.

"I understand, calm down Kagome. I think ice lord is interested, ne?" Mitsu laughed knowing very well said lord could hear. It was apparent she and Kagome would get along. Minutes passed and the two talked about everything from InuYasha, to the group, to Naraku and Mitsu's pregnancy.

Kagome felt darkness poke at her aura, tempting her to follow. The woman in front of her didn't seem affected by it, and when she checked on the brothers they seemed fine too. After several failed attempts of trying to push the poking to the side Kagome excused herself and stalked out the hut annoyed.

"Where ya going Kagome?" InuYasha questioned.

"The bathroom." Kagome lied. Sesshomaru must've felt her heartbeat quicken because his gaze was stuck on her. Again the aura began poking at her, only more vicious than before. She felt as is whoever was on the other side poking her, was stealing her energy, powers and strength and it only got worse as she trekked farther into the forest.

"Miko, return to me at once, I will take care of this demon." Sesshomaru's baritone voice cut through the silence of the swaying trees. Kagome turned around and stared as the scenery changed and she was standing near Goshinboku, InuYasha leaning up against the tree.

"Took you long enough." InuYasha snorted as Kagome slowly approached him. Tears pricked at her eyes from the memory's that filled her mind. This place was where she met InuYasha, her first and only love.

"It's not the real you!" Kagome shouted and squeezed her eyes shut. A clawed hand traced her jaw line slowly to her chin. _It feels so real though. _The hanyou pressed his lips against Kagome's and she suppressed the urge to slap him. Closing her eyes tighter as guilt washed over her. It was all wrong, InuYasha was with Mitsu not her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome questioned herself as to whether or not what happened was real. Scared and worried, the small miko pressed against the ice lord more and smiled slightly. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn. The demon was on my lands, it was my priority, intended."

_Maybe being with Sesshomaru won't be as bad._ Kagome replayed the scene with InuYasha once more before dismissing it for later times.

~x~

"What were you too doing?" InuYasha questioned as he met the couple at the edge of the forest.

"Shut up InuYasha!" Kagome screeched. "Nothing happened _at all."_

Sesshomaru watched with an amused gaze as the small human chewed out his brother and once again stomped off into his hut. It would never cease to amaze him how quick her mood could change.

"InuYasha, I am courting Kagome and she is This Sesshomaru's intended. It was her wish for me to inform you." Sesshomaru dead panned and walked off. "Tell Kagome I will be back soon. Protect her."

"What?! Ya stupid bastard you can't boss me around!" InuYasha shouted but in the end went back into his hut. When he saw Kagome so close to Mitsu and rubbing her oversized stomach his heart melted. Mitsu wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and leaned closer. _She is pack. _

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru had came back he basically whisked her away into a small clearing in between Kaede's village and another small one. The smell of cat was all over Kagome's body and it annoyed Sesshomaru to his greatest extent.

"You smell of cat."

"I was cuddling with one, Sesshomaru. You can either deal with it or fix it." Kagome replied with a snarky tone.

Taking that as an invitation, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and brushed her hair aside to lick her neck softly. He smirked when her heart faltered and then started again even faster than before. His arms pulled Kagome closer to his and his licking continued all over her neck. Arousal spiked her scent and Kagome found herself relaxing against the daiyoukai affections.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome mumbled and was taken aback when he growled in a manner that told her to be quiet. She pulled back slowly and held Sesshomaru's hand. With a soft peck to his lips she scurried off to the other side of the fire as fast as she could.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama! Don't let the bedbugs bite." She flashed her trademark smile and turned onto her other side to fall asleep. Her scent of arousal only got deeper as she fell asleep and Sesshomaru took pride in that.

**I really had no idea why I added the part with Kagome and the demon. It was a mix between the FA episode with Kao and the episode when Kikyo and Kagome were stuck in the cave. Anyways, relationship progress ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own. *sad face* **

Kagome awoke later than intended and was grateful for the slightly warmer air. Sesshomaru sat across from her with his eyes closed and back against a tree. He looked so peaceful and it was side that Kagome had never seen before. Her long legs carried her in between his and she stared curiously at the markings on his face. Kagome brought her small thumb to the upper marking on his left cheek and gasped as his strong hand caught her wrist.

"Curious?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes narrowed. Kagome nodded her head slowly, her eyes wide with surprise. The daiyoukai let a skimpy smile fall onto his face. He let her hand go and nodded his head.

Kagome was green with envy at the smoothness of Sesshomaru's smooth skin! Why the hell did a demon who lived in the Feudal Era have such good skin? Girls in her time would kill to have hair and skin like Sesshomaru, although it's not like they'd have much a chance standing against him anyways... "You're perfect, Sesshomaru..." she mumbled as her pointer finger traced the crescent on his forehead, oblivious to his pink-tinged eyes. Kagome leaned against him gently to pull a thick lock of hair from behind him. "And your skin is so damn smooth!"

Kagome pouted as she combed her fingers through Sesshomaru's silver hair. A growl erupted from his throat and he shoved Kagome back a few feet. She was so worried that she did something wrong she almost cried.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do whatever I did." Kagome whined. She was more than surprised when the normally composed daiyoukai dashed in front of her and stole a long, passionate kiss along with a lot of fondling before bounding out of the clearing the two had slept in.

The silence was odd without Sesshomaru, and she felt alone. That's when Kagome concluded that being _with _him wasn't as bad as she intended two days ago. The miko placed a barrier around her small curled up form and laid back down to ease her mind for a few moments longer.

It was only around half an hour later that Sesshomaru returned with flowers in his hand. "Kagome, Rin misses your presence and she wished for me to give these to you. Your hut is also finished."

Kagome let down her barrier, a bit tired from the exertion of her energy, and walked over to where Sesshomaru stood. The flowers were a soft baby blue and she made a mental note to thank Rin-chan later. "When did you get the time to build it?"

"While you were sleeping." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagome nearly tackled the daiyoukai.

_This is something I could get used to, _Kagome sighed in content and happiness emitted off her scent.

~x~

Rin and Shippou were already in Kagome's new hut, talking about something that only reached Sesshomaru's ears. It was pretty basic, like Kaede's, but was bigger than the other village huts by a few feet. The yellow bag that had been around since the miko first started her time traveling was in a corner. Two futons laid on separate sides of the room with a cushion for the head and an expensive blanket sprawled out with a fireplace close enough for warmth by each bed. Kagome smiled as she took in how good the hut looked with so little time.

"I guess nothing is impossible for you, huh, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome chuckled and hugged said man once more.

"It is simply a gift, miko. Will it be returned?" Sesshomaru replied, and all could hear the teasing tone laced with the question. Shippou's jaw dropped and Rin only giggled in delight.

Kagome spluttered and stared at the daiyoukai before voicing her thoughts. "Rin, I was thinking you'd want some privacy, so I'll get something to hang up later on. Would you want to come with me? Oh, and thank you for the flowers Rin-chan!"

"Of course, Kagome-chan, but I didn't give you any flowers?. Will Sesshomaru-sams and Shippou-chan join us too?"

"Only if they want." Kagome smiled and glanced deviously at the daiyoukai.

~x~

Sesshomaru had taken his other three companions to several villages before finally picking one that he liked more than the others. Kagome was beyond annoyed and the _only _thing keeping her from lashing out at the stupid dog was the two little kids that stood next to them. From the non impressive growls that escaped Kagome's throat for the last ten minutes had given Sesshomaru the hint she was pissed. After a while it started to hurt her throat so Kagome opted for deadly glares.

"My feet are killing me!" Kagome moaned in pain. She refused repeatedly to be carried in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, why do you keep making noises. It's kinda annoying." Shippou muttered.

_The nerve of that boy!_ And Kagome was once again growling at not one, but two demons. She hoped that Rin would help calm her frazzled nerves.

"You are difficult." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru." Kagome pouted and walked ahead with Rin who was observing the villagers that surrounded her. They were obviously much more wealthier than Kaede's and Rin's previous village. The young girl was fascinated at how the kids all had new, decent kimono's. Some even had on shoes.

"Come on, Kagome-chan! Let's go… what was that word you called it again?"

"Shopping. Lets go shopping, Rin!" Kagome smiled and ran off with Rin towards the various stands.

"She's not good at saving yen, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Kagome, can have anything she desires from me. I do not care."

"Do you like Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded his head and told the young fox demon to follow Kagome and Rin.

~x~

That night after Kagome cooked the fish that Sesshomaru hunted and cleaned, Rin had retired to her futon and Shippou to Kaede's. Sesshomaru barely moved a muscle until thirty minutes after to even talk and it made Kagome wonder why. Her anger had faded once Sesshomaru came back with more than enough fish to fill Rin, Shippou and herself and she laid on her futon reading a book she brought from the future in the dimming fire light. He flashed from his spot against the wall to in front of her and Kagome was so surprised from the sudden action she rolled in surprise.

"Did you enjoy today?" Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome on the futon.

"Yeah, mostly. I didn't like all the traveling we did. Thank you for giving me extra money though, Sesshomaru."

"The fox warned me you were bad with yen."

"Hmph. You said those flowers were from Rin."

"Stop making faces." Sesshomaru avoided the assessment smoothly.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Sesshomaru!" her temper was rising and Sesshomaru laid behind her and brushed her hair softly and rubbed down her back in small circles. The stiffness of her body quickly retreated and she melted into Sesshomaru's soothing embrace. Kagome turned around and rested her head in the crook of his neck and laid her small hand on top of his chest.

"Miko," he warned "We will not have intercourse."

Kagome laughed and blushed, "Sesshomaru, we're just cuddling. Don't worry I won't do anything." She stretched and kissed his jaw line commenting. "It's what couples do, I think… Anyways, you gave me those flowers didn't you, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

And with that they cuddled in silence.

~x~

When Kagome awoke, Sesshomaru was nowhere in the village, much to her dismay. At first she wondered but then Rin assured her that he probably went back to the palace. He was still the Western Lord, after all.

**Ehh, didn't like this chapter particularly. **

**till next time (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal.**

**Big thanks to **_**LoveInTheBattleField **_**who has reviewed every chapter & everyone else who has reviewed/faved/followed. **

The next few weeks passed slowly for the lovestruck daiyoukai. He had missed Kagome tremendously and was regretting leaving her in the village without saying goodbye. His beast urged him to go back to her just to be around her. Kagome's natural scent had wafted off his clothes and he was left with very little. He was also beginning to miss Rin's chatter, too. So the next day Sesshomaru gave into his beast and made another trip to where Kagome's hut. Noon had just passed and he was sure everyone would be awake.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin looked up from writing with Shippou and ran to her adopted father. He patted her head and look at the small fox demon who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In Lady Kaede's hut, she is very sick." Shippou chimed in sadly.

With a nod Sesshomaru bounded off to the old miko's hut. She was sick, and the smell of death surrounded the old miko. Despair rolled off of Kagome in waves and she looked up at Sesshomaru when he entered. All of her control faltered as Kaede hacked up bloody mucus into a wooden bucket. Kagome hastily cover the old woman with more blankets and sighed.

"Kagome, come talk to me outside." Sesshomaru asked gently and only turned around to leave once he was sure she was following.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome muttered, tears slipping down her cheek slowly.

"The old woman is dying." he stated honestly. Kagome busted out crying and he regretted just blurting it out like that. Quickly he sought out words to console her. "Death is a part of life, it is her time."

"I-If I could go back home, I'd know what to do. I know what she has. It's my fault she's dying, Sesshomaru. I could've helped her! She's done so much for me." Kagome stretched her arms out towards Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly, careful of his breastplate. "I want to save her, Sesshomaru."

"If Tenseiga permits, I will revive her Kagome." Sesshomaru stated and rubbed Kagome's head soft, much like he did to Rin when she was younger. Why Kagome couldn't get past the fact that the other miko was dying was certainly beyond him. Life was short for humans, and death was to come of everybody in this world. This he learned when he was a pup.

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled, "I have to finish helping Lady Kaede. Can you do me a favor Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"Can you please tell InuYasha about Lady Kaede? I'm sure he will want to see her before she passes. I-I haven't had the time to make a visit." Kagome looked at him once again and smiled softly when Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

An hour later the brothers came back together, InuYasha questioning about what was going on. Kaede's condition was only worsening as the day dragged on. Even InuYasha had problems fathoming her fate. Many villagers had came by to give their blessings, others scared to catch whatever the old miko had. The night grew cold and Kagome had gave up the blanket she carried to Kaede. Golden eyes watched her as she watched the fire, deep in her thoughts. Sesshomaru could hear Kaede's pulse slow and breath become shallow. The hanyou was mourning more than what was expected and it only made Kagome worse than before. No doubt she would be dead by the morning.

**very short chapter, but it felt necessary. **

**next one should be up late tonight or tomorrow morning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

InuYasha finally persuaded Kagome to go to sleep and if anything happened that he'd wake her. It was well into the night and the fire had dimmed considerably. Sesshomaru couldn't pull his eyes away from Kagome's face. It was different to see her so worried and he missed the happiness and glow her skin always had. Even once she had fallen asleep, worry was still etched on her face.

"She's gonna die, huh?" InuYasha sighed and wiped at his eye quickly. This was the last of Kikyo's bloodline, and once again he felt at fault. Even if he was a man, even if his brother would judge him, InuYasha cried. He cried for Kikyo and Kaede. "Can you use tenseiga?"

"If tenseiga permits, little brother. Cease your emotions."

"Easy for you to say," InuYasha snapped. Kaede's breath was close to in audible and her skin was turning a light grey. She was dying. The hanyou was frantic and was about to wake Kagome before Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Death is only natural." Sesshomaru explained.

Within minutes, the old woman's final moment came and she no longer suffered her illness. Her heart stopped pumping and InuYasha only got more frantic. Sesshomaru placed a hand on tenseiga a hilt for a few seconds then shook his head.

"We will bury her. This Sesshomaru does not want Kagome to wake up to a dead body. Tomorrow morning she will be honored correctly." Despite his soft voice, it was an order and with teary eyes, Inuyasha complied and went to dig her grave.

When he stared up at the sky, a star blinked and disappeared. It was Kaede's old soul finally descending into the heavens.

When Kagome had finally woken up well after morning time and saw no Kaede next to her, she panicked. She stood and her long legs carried her to wherever she thought InuYasha would be. Except all she did was bump into a tall Sesshomaru who was glaring down at her with soft eyes.

"Where is Kaede, Sesshomaru?!" Kagome's voice wavered.

"She died last night." was his calm reply. If Kagome had any type of youkai blood in her, her eyes would've been red and Sesshomaru was happy because a human Kagome was enough to deal with,

"Where is InuYasha? He lied!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru held her shoulder firmly. "No! Get off of me! I'm going to purify him into oblivion!"

"Stop, Kagome." InuYasha's voice sounded so weak and sad, so she listened. All her anger vanished. Kaede had meant so much to him. To everybody… Yet here she was acting as if she would be the only one to mourn her. As if she could have ever possibly saved her. Deep in her mind, she knew Lady Kaede was going to die and it was a surprise she lived through all she died, especially in her old age. Most of all, Kagome didn't want to be the village miko, she didn't want the full responsibility.

"Where is she?" Her voiced lowered calmly. Both brothers jumped to grab Kagome and show her, but both for different reasons. Sesshomaru wanted to prove he was better than InuYasha and InuYasha just felt like mourning together would make her feel less lonely.

When the reached Kaede's grave, Miroku was there on one knee praying. The incense that was burning was such a sweet smell. She came to the conclusion that Kaede was in a better place, with her sister and family. Finally happy. Kagome quickly offered her prayers, thanks, and love before leaving.

She had a knew responsibility to take on and she had to prepare for it.

~x~

"No," was Sesshomaru's bland answer. No explanation or reason.

"Why the hell not? They need me!" Kagome crossed we arms and stared up at the daiyoukai.

"You will catch the same fate as every other village miko. You will hate it, too." Sesshomaru deadpanned before flashing in front of her. He cradled her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. "This Sesshomaru will ensure this villages protection."

"_I._ Sesshomaru use the word _I_!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"No." Sesshomaru repeated. Kagome shoved at his chest and it only ended up hurting her wrist. A smirk was on his face and Kagome wished she could smack it off.

The last few days Kagome had been returning to her normal. Arguing with Sesshomaru and InuYasha, chatting with Sango and Mitsu, playing with Rin, Shippou and the other village children. Everyone had missed her in that week she spent with the late Kaede. She was her regular, good natured self.

The arguing had to stop though. It was driving everyone crazy. Kagome would say something, Sesshomaru would give an indifferent reply and she'd just blow up on him and go back to whatever else she was doing before. He'd follow after her and then they'd been seen together both looking content.

It was confusing and crazy. At least she was happy.

"Please, Sesshomaru! I can't leave them." Kagome pouted and poked out her lower lip.

"_I _want you to come back to the palace, just us." Sesshomaru explained. It made Kagome gulp loudly. Why no Rin?

"What about Rin-chan?"

"She is happier here."

"Why me?"

"You are... my intended. Are you not? I also wish to do this cuddling thing more."

Kagome's cheek turned beet red. She felt _every _part of Sesshomaru's body when they cuddled. It always ended in a bunch of kissing and touching but nothing more because Rin was right on the opposite side! Without Rin, would they even have control? Yes, he would. Kagome? Not a chance. Her body would just succumb to it's own needs.

"Is there a problem, Ka-Go-Me?" He took his time saying her name sensually. Sesshomaru knew that he _always _held the advantage.

"Fine! But I want my own room." Kagome ordered half-heatedly.

"You lie."

"Yeah, I know."

~x~

Kagome laid on the futon in _her _room at Sesshomaru's palace. It wasn't really her own room, considering it was connected to Sesshomaru's. The only thing that gave her privacy was the shoji screen door that separated the 'rooms'. She knew very well that he could hear everything. That didn't stop her from muttering out foul language she learned from her hanyou friend.

The miko couldn't sleep if her life depended on it. Two hours after laying there staring at the wall, she grabbed her blanket and pillow and paraded over to the screen door and pulled it open.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru cracked open an eye at her.

"I can't sleep and I wanttosleepwithyou." Kagome mumbled. _He looks so cute!_

"Can we cuddle again?"

"Fine. You better not try anything either or I'll purify your ass." Kagome warned before shuffling across the floor of fur and onto the multiple layered futons. As she pressed her back into Sesshomaru's well developed chest and he pulled her hips into his own she smiled.

This felt right. Maybe she needed to develop more feelings for the cold inu, but all in all Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was all she'd ever need.

**Thanks for the follows, I reached 50, which was far from what I expected! Now all I ask is for those that are reading and staying silent, don't I promise not to bite. I would love to know what you guys are thinking!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: you guys already know.**

**We're almost halfway through the story you guys! I think you guys deserve a few extra long chapters, hm?**

**Enjoy! Love you guys.**

Kagome awoke to Sesshomaru's nose in her hair and their hands and fingers twisted together in an awkward way. She started to disentangle herself from this awkward mess but Sesshomaru growled and nipped at her ear. _The nerve of that dog. _His thumb rubbed her hand in slow circles and she melted into a ball of putty in his hand.

Who knew one gesture could do that? Or how his purring chest rumbled against her back gently. Who knew she'd ever see this side of Sesshomaru? Kagome thanked the Gods above for bringing her to Sesshomaru for whatever reason they thought necessary.

"Sesshomaru I have to go to the bathroom, let go." Kagome pulled at his hold. "I know you hear me!"

His hands let go of her long enough for her to escape his grasp and he peeked an eye at her. "You are noisy." His eyes followed down to the center of her pants and then the spot where she was recently laying. "And bleeding..."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at the bed then her pajama pants. _Oh my goodness, no. No no no, nooo. _Kagome ran into her side of the room and searched frantically for another pair of pants, a tampon and soap. That was so embarrassing! And on his _white _sheets!

Just as if to reassure her that her problems were real, a bunch of cramps came and she whined. Mother Nature always had to come at the most unexpected times, didn't she?

After bathing for longer than an hour in Sesshomaru's sheltered hot spring, she decided that it was time that she should just face him and get it over with. An apology would solve everything, Sesshomaru was more than mature, he'd understand. Kagome quickly made sure there wouldn't be anymore leaking and changed into her clothes. Sesshomaru was still laying on his bed when Kagome returned, a new sheet on the top futon, it seemed the top futon also had gotten washed.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru's voice surprised her and she blushed.

"Yep. I'm really, really sorry, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said quietly.

"It is normal, is it not?" Sesshomaru paused and waited for her reply. Kagome only nodded before coming to sit next to Sesshomaru. He wrapped an arm tightly around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. "You will not leave my side today, or you will be accompanied by a _female _guard."

"W-wait why?! You can't do that!"

"You are in heat, and nobody will be taking you except me." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"It doesn't work like that with humans!"

"This.. _I,_ do not care."

"Fine." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted.

"Stop that this instance." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's chin and pressed his lips against hers. It took a few seconds for her surprise to fade but she began to kiss him back, too. The kiss was so simple, and it left her feeling the same as all the other times he touched her. Dizzy and happy. "I will take a break for you, Kagome."

They spent the whole day together. Kagome told Sesshomaru about the future, her family and school, what she dreamed of doing with life before all of this Feudal Era business. Sesshomaru told her stories of his mother and father and the inuyoukai gestures and warnings that she'd be dealing with. The day was spent with many kisses and the funniest was when Jaken came squawking in while Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the middle of a heated kiss. Sesshomaru almost swung his whip of poison at the toad but Kagome was giggling.

Why was she so giggly? It certainly ruined him being mad. So all Sesshomaru did was nod to Jaken and returned to a previous conversation from earlier. A servant had brought all their meals to Sesshomaru's room and Kagome would eat her portion and half of his.

"You don't eat much, huh?" Kagome murmured while she chewed on her meat in an unladylike manner.

"I only eat so you won't feel left out."

"But it's so good!" Kagome took another bite and moaned at the delicious taste. There was no doubt that she'd be chubbier by the time she left. Sesshomaru replied with something about how he only accepted the best in the Western lands. After Kagome ate she had went once more to the sheltered hot spring and cleansed herself, he thought it was dumb, since they had did nothing all day. Sesshomaru was sitting cross-legged at the entrance staring at Kagome intently.

"Pervert! How long have you been there?!" Kagome screamed and splashed water at him.

"Since you got in the water," Sesshomaru replied with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't help but think about how he should have been washing her and be in the water with her.

"I deserve privacy!"

"I saw nothing that would not have been presented to me later on, Kagome."

It took all she had to not purify at least a part of Sesshomaru's body. He sat there, _still _staring at her with a smug look on his face. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he saw but quickly dismissed that thought. All though it'd be nice to know...

A blush covered Kagome face and neck and she turned her back to Sesshomaru just noticing the free show she was giving him. He retreated to his bed and let the miko finish her bathing.

She was more than beautiful. Kagome something that any man would be glad to hold in his arms, youkai, hanyou or human. Sesshomaru was sure that they'd live together and be happy.

When she finally came to bed with him, Sesshomaru was actually thinking about what he should say. He knew that actions would prove more, but humans also needed words to feel secure. Kagome had told him so earlier today. Everything usually came to Sesshomaru with a blink of an eye, he always knew how to respond and act.

Kagome changed him. For the better, or for the worse he did not know. Nor did he care.

Kagome laid next to him and tangled her legs around his own. He held her hand tightly and they stared into each others eyes, electric blue and warm gold. Kagome's lips parted slightly and he knew that she was close to sleep. Now was the time to tell Kagome so she could fall asleep with an even bigger smile on her face than usual.

Sesshomaru would do anything to make Kagome happy. She was his weakness. He guessed what Totosai always said was right, like father, like son.

"I will be with you forever, Kagome. You have my word." Sesshomaru said in deep, loud voice. She hadn't heard him though and the soft snore that came through her parted lips was a double check. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead softly, right where the crescent moon he'd give her would be, and pushed her closer to his own.

He was glad Kagome told him of this cuddling, he really liked it.

~x~

Sesshomaru had dozed off for the first time in months and at first he was upset with himself when he noticed that Kagome wasn't by his side. She wasn't anywhere near him, actually. It pissed Sesshomaru off because he was pretty sure that he warned Kagome not to leave his side, _scratch that_, ordered her. Of course she was a defiant woman, so he should've expected it anyways. He stood up half angered, half amused. Kagome's scent was everywhere almost as if she walked all over the palace just to make him search for her.

Did she think this was a game? If anyone of his guards ended up getting personal with _his _intended, heads would roll!

Instead of going by scent Sesshomaru stretched out his aura and searched for Kagome. When he found her soft, cheery aura of pink he followed it. What he saw angered him to no end and the rim of his eyes turned red. Kagome turned around and jumped up to hug Sesshomaru tightly before planting a kiss on his lips.

He had to tell himself to regain composure. He nodded his head towards one of his army men, Hideyoshi, before wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders in a hug. Hideyoshi nodded his head in return and stood up from the spot in the garden where he was sitting.

"The miko of yours is very interesting, my lord. She will make you very happy." The warlord commented honestly.

"Oh Hideyoshi, shut up!" Kagome laughed and slapped said mans shoulder.

Sesshomaru felt like ripping off the mans arm. Why was Kagome so damn friendly with everyone? His beast demanded to take control and his eyes were a light pink. Sesshomaru's claws rubbed at Kagome's skin lightly and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome brought her thumb up to one of his cheeks and smiled, understanding the problem. She dismissed Hideyoshi quickly and turned all her attention to Sesshomaru once more. "Calm down, I was only meeting everybody in the palace. He seemed friendlier than most."

Sesshomaru's aura flared in anger and Kagome winced at the strength of it. She chewed her bottom lip frantically and peeled the skin off in frustration. She licked by Sesshomaru's mouth, a sign of submission and love and lowered her head slightly. Kagome was glad she decided to read _plenty _of books about dogs before returning to the Feudal Era and that Sesshomaru had explained to her what every gesture meant yesterday.

The pink tinge left Sesshomaru's eyes and he nipped at Kagome's ear repeatedly. Dogs were so difficult, especially when they were in a humanoid form although she was glad that Sesshomaru wasn't a big dog nipping at her. Now she understand why she preferred cats _much _more.

"You were told to stay with This Sesshomaru, you will listen." He barked softly.

Kagome nodded her head and then stared up at him, she kissed his cheek softly and skipped away. She must enjoy being so annoying. It was certainly killing him slowly, he thought. In the end she had apologized and dragged Sesshomaru to the kitchen. The cooks were some of the many people that took a liking to her.

"Lady Kagome!" The short portly youkai cheered, then nodded her head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Asuka!" Kagome hugged the short woman and laughed, "I'll be here everyday, you're food is so damn good I can't get enough!"

"Thank you Lady Kagome, you truly like my food?"

Kagome nodded her head in a fashion that an eager child would and added " and your brothers food too!"

"I'll be sure to tell him. What do you two want?" Asuka smiled warmly.

"Hm, what do you guys have? I never really knew what I was eating, now that I think about it." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Youkai meat, rice and various sauces, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied and decided for her. "She'll have what she's been eating since she's got here,"

Asuka nodded her head and went to work.

"Hey! It was different each time..." Kagome shouted. It hurt Sesshomaru's ears and he clamped his large hand over Kagome's mouth.

"My ears, woman."

Kagome rolled her eyebrows and continued what she was saying. Soon after she began babbling. Once Asuka finished cooking the food, Kagome ate in silence. Well she basically inhaled her food but, all the same, right? The young girl peeked into the kitchen to tell her thanks to the two siblings working in the kitchen before heading off with Sesshomaru.

"We should do something tonight!" Kagome chimed as the tall youkai gracefully walked ahead of her.

"What is it that you think we should do?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see.

The image of Aladdin and Jasmine flashed through her mind and she died of laughter. She could never imagine Sesshomaru _singing, _to anybody. Although she'd bet all she has and say his singing voice was probably beautiful. A blush covered her cheeks. "Do you have a magic carpet?"

"For what, miko?"

"Flying, of course." Kagome smiled.

"Nonsense, I need no such thing. I have my own cloud and even without I can fly." Sesshomaru held his nose up and growled angrily when Kagome flicked his nose.

"Don't get high and mighty with me." Kagome huffed before softening her tone, "I wanna fly with you Sesshomaru, please?"

She continued her annoying pleading before Sesshomaru gave in and said they'd do it tomorrow at sundown. He wanted one more night to be with her, and cuddle her again. Sesshomaru would be more than happy if they could be mated already, what was taking her so long to except him? There were youkai who were despicable and stupid enough to cross the daiyoukai and steal from him. He would have none of that.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" She leapt at him but aimed for moko-moko-sama and failed miserably. Kagome also managed to entwine and her fingers in Sesshomaru's hair and bring him with her. _Just my luck…_ Kagome thought. Here she was stuck with Sesshomaru - who was heavy as hell - on top of her. Kagome's hand pushed at his chest but all he did was stare angrily. Uh oh.

"That is not pleasurable, Kagome. Do not do it again." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, stole a kiss and pulled Kagome up with him.

Kagome was too busy dying in a fit of laughter to notice that he was walking away and she'd probably get lost. Again. Almighty Sesshomaru could take all the battle scars in the world but once his hair is pulled he feels pain? This was hilarious and the epitome of her day. God forbid an enemy ever find out. Sesshomaru barked for Kagome to follow, so her laughter died to giggles and she ran after her soon to be mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I would've updated yesterday, but I just got Born Sinner and I've been listening to it religiously. v.v **

**BloodFirebolt7602: Thank you, I always thought that it would be Sesshomaru's soft spot!**

**LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you very much; as always! :D**

**Animefreak456: Thank you love ^.^ **

**Tentendarkmoon: You're welcome. I feel weird when it's spelt like that sometimes, don't you? xD thanks!**

**Almost 30 reviews & 60 follows, I never expected this. I love you guys. Also, do any of you speak Spanish? I have a question v.v**

The next few days at the palace had been extremely boring at certain times for Kagome. Sesshomaru had to eventually return back to his responsibilities as Lord of the West. Their nights were always nice and cuddly; right after their hour long arguments, of course. Soon the day came where she had to return back to the village. While Sesshomaru was searching around for Jaken, Kagome had said her goodbyes to the fraternal twin chefs and Hideyoshi. Hopefully next time she'd befriend more of the people in Sesshomaru's palace, they all strayed away from her.

Nevertheless, she was more than glad to be going back to see her other friends. She was also sad that she'd be leaving Sesshomaru for who knows how long. _Another two weeks?_ Kagome counted on her fingers the day that she'd been but it was all a blur to her. It didn't matter, she'd enjoy herself back at the village. Rin was probably lonely, all though she did have all those other kids her age. InuYasha crossed her mind and guilt seeped into her heart. She left Inuyasha and never even got the chance to explain to Shippou and Rin what happened to Kaede.

"I'm a horrible person.." Kagome groaned as Sesshomaru approached her gracefully.

"Never." He stared and then wrapped a strong arm around Kagome's slim waist. "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded their head and they descended onto Sesshomaru's cloud of youki in direction of the village. It was beautiful up here in the sky and it felt as if time was moving slowly. Flying on a cloud was certainly different from riding on the hanyous back, or in the wolf demons arms. Even better than being on Kirara's back.

Minutes turned into an hour, which then ticked into another and Kagome wondered why it was taking so long. They were going the direction of the village... But shouldn't they have already been there? "Um, Sesshomaru? I think you went the wrong way."

"Just taking a longer route." Minutes later they landed in a grassy field with flowers dancing in the wind and basking in the rays of the sun. Everything was green and blossoming now that the snow was melting away. The days grew warmer quickly.

Kagome stumbled slightly as they landed and clung onto Sesshomaru's pauldron to keep from falling. She stared intently when Sesshomaru reached into his kimono and pulled out what looked like the best possibility of a ring in Sengoku Jidai. The edges were slightly bumpy, but it looked as if it'd been worked to near perfection.

"Another courting gift, to prove I am worthy to give you all you want Kagome," Sesshomaru slid the steel ring around Kagome's finger and kissed her forehead. He slunk his arm back against Kagome's waist and closed the small gap between them.

"You're more than worthy..." Kagome mumbled and bit her lip nervously. The blush from her cheeks spread to her neck and she ducked behind Sesshomaru's sleeve. _This is like a proposal!_

Kagome had never expected that. A small tear escaped her eyes and she hugged Sesshomaru, her fiancée, as tightly as possible.

~x~

Rin was the first that the couple ran into, whether the daiyoukai did it purposely it not was the question. Rin innocently chattered and Kagome wasn't surprised to see that a majority of it was about boys and Lady Kaede. Everyone visited her grave and wished her a peaceful afterlife with her family.

"Rin, where is everyone else?" Kagome questioned.

"Sango and Miroku is with InuYasha and Mitsu at their hut. Shippou is with his _girlfriend_." Rin giggled, "Lets go to them?"

Kagome nodded and left Sesshomaru a bit behind to catch up with a running Rin. He couldn't help but stare at how her hips flared out in a feminine way and how she was still clumsy as ever. When he got back to the palace, he'd make sure that there were safety precautions. _Everywhere. _

~x~

Kagome sat next to Sango and InuYasha talking about what she did at Sesshomaru's palace. Sango listened in fascination and InuYasha scoffed at every sentence Kagome said. Someone was mad he'd never been there, hm? Miroku and Mitsu sat silently to the side talking about precious adventures. Rin was coloring in a Hello Kitty book that Kagome had given her a while back. Sesshomaru seemed said he was the grouch out of everybody, sitting behind Kagome and toying with her hair quietly.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped, "Shippou has a girlfriend?!"

Miroku paused quickly and smiled softly, "Yes Kagome. They've been around each other nonstop."

"She's such a beauty." Mitsu chirped in.

"Very sweet, too!" Sango replied.

"She's a runt." InuYasha snorted and shrunk ten times smaller when Kagome _and _Mitsu glared at him. "I-I mean... Angel!"

"I want to meet her!" Kagome sighed, thinking about how much Shippou had grown these past few years. Was he even old enough to start this? Kagome was pretty sure he was a lot older than her.

"I think the runt is too young, but it can't be serious." InuYasha grumbled.

"You would know nothing of the sort, little brother. You were raised by a mere human and yourself." Sesshomaru chimed in simply.

"Excuse me?" Kagome twitched and turned around warily. It was no match towards Sesshomaru but it damn sure scared all the men in the hut. "I'm just a _mere_ human, Sesshomaru!"

"I did not intend it as an insult towards you."

"Why would you insult your brother?!"

"I do as I please, Kagome."

"Not when I'm around!"

InuYasha dug in his ear and grinned softly, "hey Kagome, I think you should calm down..."

"Shut up InuYasha!" Kagome grumbled, she stood up and looked at everyone else. "I'll see you guys later on today, okay?"

Her anger was felt throughout the room as she stormed out with her arms crossed and nose up. Everyone stared at Sesshomaru hesitantly as he was blinking, absorbing everything in. It was obvious that he had no idea what just happened despite and then simply answered, "This Sesshomaru will apologize."

InuYasha fell onto the floor and froze as Sesshomaru uttered those words and sauntered out at a decent pace.

Sango and Mitsu muttered slightly, "Men."

~x~

Kagome sat on her futon letting the anger seep out of her slowly. The sun filtered in through the small window Sesshomaru made on each side of the hut and Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru had made all of this. Gotten all of this.

All the anger she had was inflated and Kagome fell back onto her bed softly. Worst of all she left her bag back at Sango's hut. Maybe she could go back and apologize for acting so childish? Or maybe staying in her hut alone should be her punishment? Sesshomaru slid in through the straw door and rolled it up. He was being awfully slow for a demon once again.

"I apologize." Sesshomaru simply said. Kagome wouldn't have caught it if she wasnt paying attention.

"Hmph. Promise me you will not make fun of humans, or InuYasha!"

"Most humans are weak, exception of you and your companions. InuYasha, I will promise nothing."

Kagome pouted.

"You have my word. Stop that insufferable lip quiver." Sesshomaru grumbled and walked over to Kagome's futon. It was relatively smaller than his, and Sesshomaru wished he had gotten a wider one. "I will be leaving soon. In half a moon I will return."

"Fine. I'll miss you." Kagome smiled softly and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for the ring, Sesshomaru. It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru nodded and left with a soft, "Hn."

~x~

Sango shortly came after Sesshomaru left, claiming that Mitsu had been feeling abdominal pain. The taijiya was sure that she was ready to give birth soon but said there was a little more time left. The two ran to Sango's hut where Miroku kept the kids sitting down, InuYasha carried Mitsu bridal style, a fierce frown on his face.

"Can you help?" InuYasha said coarsely. His amber orbs said that he was begging and Kagome thought it was silly he had to ask.

"I'll pick some herbs. Bring her to your hut. Sango can you please get some rags and water?"

Sango nodded and InuYasha ran off whereas Kagome jogged off to find the proper herbs for pain. It took ten minutes to find them and only a few more to peel them properly. She ran to InuYasha's hut and instantly got to boiling the herbs.

"Mitsu, squeeze InuYasha's hand alright?" Kagome watched as she nodded, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Thank you Sango, I think you should help Miroku."

Kagome dipped a rag in the cool water and placed it on Mitsu's forehead softly. Worry racked her body and she was scared. She had no idea what to do, or what was happening exactly. Once more she wished to have modern technology. Kagome poured the tea hastily and held the cup to Mitsu's mouth, letting her blow on it gently and holding her head up to sip. A snarl erupted from Mitsu's lips and Kagome could've sworn that she heard bones crack.

_Poor InuYasha. _

"Hanyou births are difficult." InuYasha sighed, "Mitsu will be fine, I'm sure."

It seemed he was at a lost for words because he said nothing else for quite some time. Mitsu's pain resided slowly as the hours passed and she fell into a slumber, still squeezing InuYasha's broken hand. Kagome stared at InuYasha and smiled to see that spark of hope and belief in his eyes.

Mitsu would make it, and so would their pups.

**Did you guys like? Not much really happened, but the most important while start soon! *evil laughter* o.o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Mitsu had given birth to two boys. One favored InuYasha with only Mitsu's orange tint to her hair, while the other had all of Mitsu's features and InuYasha's amber eyes. They were beautiful. Both boys were loud and it was easy to tell that they'd be like InuYasha in the personality department.

Kagome smiled, cleaned off both the babies with warmed water, and handed them to their mom and dad. The moment was so cliche and beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

Kagome wanted kids. A bunch to fill up her home with energy and joy, even when she grew old. Did Sesshomaru want her in that way? The miko felt foolish because she was eighteen and still as pure as a little girl. She quickly left the happy couple and walked to her hut. A bath was needed since there was blood all over her body. Hopefully she didn't run into many villagers, they'd run frantically wondered why she was walking around bloody. The cold lake would have to do. She couldn't wait until spring time for the water to warm up a little more.

Kagome quickly hurried to her hut and the lake and didn't take her time washing the blood off her clothing.

~x~

Kagome checked on Mitsu and InuYasha again before catching some dinner for her and Rin. After finding enough edible fruits and a few pieces of fish, she hustled to Miroku's hut to get Rin and possibly Shippou.

A small ran into Kagome's side and she looked down to see the red hair and blue bow only one fox demon wore.

"Shippou!" Kagome laughed and kneeled to hug the growing kitsune and kissed his cheek. "When'd you get back, ladies man?"

Shippou smiled proudly and babbled to Kagome about his training and growing love life. The ruckus caused Rin and Sango to come outside to greet Kagome where all four engaged in conversation about Mitsu. Rin clapped about having more babies to be around and Shippou was glad to be a unofficial uncle once more. Miroku came out soon after his kids were fully asleep.

Once Kagome and Rin left, Sango decided to come along until later on, leaving Shippou and Miroku with the sleeping kids. The three ate and Rin resided to her side of the room, both women were surprised when she closed the curtain.

"Sango I've missed you. It seems like something happens whenever we try to talk."

"I know Kagome, its hard not having you to talk to."

"Same, and since we're talking about everything can I say something?" Sango nodded her head and Kagome continued on, "I, um, want Sesshomaru. How can I get his attention?"

Sango giggled and leaned over to whisper a bunch of dirty things into her best friends ear.

~x~

Kagome awoke to Rin's giggling and wondered what the young girl was up to. She peeled her eyes open and saw InuYasha, Mitsu and their two sons on the floor. Rin was toying with a grumpy hanyous white hair while his mate was feeding the boys. Kagome couldn't help but let the smile dance onto her face.

This would be her life. Kagome always wanted a family, and now that she had growing feelings for the daiyoukai, she knew she would get one in the end. Plus Rin and Shippou, of course. Warm tea was in the middle of the hut where all the noise was so Kagome scooted herself over to everyone else and gave a soft hey.

InuYasha grunted at Rin to quit for a second before enveloping Kagome in a hug. She glanced at Mitsu and the thanks was there in her eyes. Everything would've went fine if Kagome wasn't here. Sango was mother of three kids, there were many woman with kids. But being able to help InuYasha made Kagome's heart swell with pride and happiness.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"You're welcome." Kagome mumbled and pulled away and sipped at some tea than Rin had offered her.

"Kagome-chan, can we go shopping today?!

"Of course, Rin-chan," Kagome smiled and nodded slightly. She then engaged in a deep conversation with Mitsu about being pregnant, getting pregnant, and giving birth.

"Oi, why do you care?" InuYasha grunted.

Kagome toyed with her hair nervously and blushed, "I want to give Sesshomaru all that I can give him."

"So you _can _be my mom?" Rin giggled happily, too innocent to understand.

"Yes, Rin-chan!"

~x~

Kagome was by the big pond swinging her feet in the chilly water. Rin was next to her talking about the things her mother used to do. Shippou had joined the two later with his girlfriend, Mizuki. Kagome fawned over how cute the two were holding hands and blushing at one another more than she thought humanly possible. Rin teased Shippou effortlessly and the boy could do nothing more than stutter over his words.

"Stop teasing, Rin-chan it's not polite."

"Alright. Mizuki, you wanna play a game Kagome-chan taught me?"

Mizuki nodded her head and left a perplexed young boy behind. Kagome scooted her way to Shippou and nudged him.

"Yes Kagome?"

"You guys are cute!"

"Really?!"

Kagome nodded her head.

"I really like her."

"Aren't you a bit young, Shippou?"

"I, uh, don't really know..."

_Of course, stupid me! He spent his learning years with humans and an abandoned hanyou!_

"Lord Sesshomaru can teach you more."

"Alright!"

~x~

A few days later, Sesshomaru had visited sooner than expected. He'd surprised Kagome who was bathing herself on her side of the room by a bucket and the miko made a failed attempt to cover her body with nothing but her bare arms.

"You couldn't have announced yourself?!" Kagome mumbled.

"No."

"I'm naked!"

"I was aware, Kagome." Sesshomaru picked of Kagome's chin to kiss her neck. "There is complications on my lands and your assistance is needed."

Kagome blushed as his lips traveled down to her neck and his arms wrapped around her naked body. All her thoughts went to the night her and Sango had that little chat. Was it even the right time to try that? Sesshomaru was very… old fashioned from her perspective and probably shunned anything too sexual. Sesshomaru's fangs pierced the skin on her collarbone and licked caressingly over the four small holes.

"What was that for?"

"Everyone will know you are mine, and no one shall touch you." Sesshomaru mumbled huskily into Kagome's ear. His arms slipped lower down onto her flared hips and he smirked gently. "We will leave tomorrow at sunrise."

Kagome blushed and nodded her head, remembering her current state of dress as all naughty thoughts left her head. She shied away and searched frantically for her clothes.

Why did things like this _always _happen to her?

**I apologize so much for taking longer than usual to update. I just started school again and until I join the clubs and sports I intend to, everything with be a bit off until I get a hang of my daily schedule. Plus I have some siblings that are freshman and I'm showing them the ropes. **

**This chap isn't very well written, but next one will be better.**

**OH, also should I add a little lime? *winky face***

**I can't promise it'll be super sexy but I'll try my best, let me know if you want one! ._.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own, *sad face***

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's glare on her naked back and it made her even more frantic to put on her clothes. She shoved on her shirt backwards and her flannel pajamas on the wrong leg.

"Can you stop staring?"

"You are imagining things."

"I feel you staring at me Sesshomaru!"

"I enjoy looking at you... tremendously."

"R-really?" Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's lips rubbed against the crook of her neck and he purred.

"Hn."

The tall daiyoukai pulled Kagome to the floor down with him and nibbled on her neck, leaving small but dark love bites all over her neck and chest. Her small fingers weaved into his soft silver hair and kissed on Sesshomaru's jawline caressingly. Kagome's core got warmer with each touch and caress and she felt the moistness of her vagina soak through her underwear. Sesshomaru traced a clawed finger down Kagome's stomach, right along with gentle kisses, to the waist band of her pants and edged them down along with her underwear.

Kagome whimpered his name and Sesshomaru made no hesitation laying her on the futon and diving in between her milky thighs. His thumb rubbed gentle circles along her clitoris and Kagome found herself floating in euphoria. Her teeth chewed on her red lips and she pushed her hips up into his large hand. She wanted more - no, she _needed _more. Sesshomaru inserted his middle finger and Kagome moaned his name softly. His pace quickened and another finger was added. The pressure on her clitoris increased and Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's hair, holding his head in between her legs afraid he would stop. Her gentle moans increased as she became closer to her own release. That was all he needed to hear before he lowered his head to in between her milky thighs and lapped at her vagina. Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around her throbbing clitoris and began to finger her again.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and wrapped her legs tightly around his head, thrusting her hips closer to him. She soon screamed her release and was left moaning as he played with her clitoris throughout her climax.

~x~

Kagome curled up against Sesshomaru's lean body and smiled softly before pecking said man on the cheek. Moko-moko-sama covered the lower portion of her body and Sesshomaru large hand rested in between her thighs.

"I will assume that you enjoyed yourself?"

Kagome nodded her head quickly and blushed.

"There will be much more than that once we are mated. If you can handle it of course," Sesshomaru teased and nibbled on Kagome's ear and stopped her from retrieving the colorful flannel pants and underwear he had stripped off of her previously. "Rin will not be coming over here. Nobody will, for that matter.

Kagome nodded and relaxed once more against Sesshomaru. She sighed contently against his chest and his hands roamed over her hips and stomach. He cupped her breast firmly in his hand.

He wanted so much more of Kagome. He wanted to love and caress each and every part of her body. She was the second person that ever made him feel the need to prove something to somebody. Kagome needed to know her give her everything she'd ever need and want.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru murmured as he left more love bites all over Kagome's tanned collarbone and neck.

"Can we do that more often...?" Kagome giggled slightly.

"Whenever you please," Sesshomaru slightly smiled and kissed Kagome's swollen lips.

~x~

It was well before dawn when the daiyoukai had awoken his intended. She grumbled and smacked his cheek telling him to "snooze" which perplexed him. By the time Kagome was awake the sun had already began to rise and Sesshomaru was more than annoyed that he'd be late for his first guest. While he _was _to be mated soon, he also had his land to take care of.

"Quickly, or we'll be late." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Fine, fine," Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags.

"Put on this kimono," Sesshomaru handed her white kimono with purple and blue stripes leading to the midsection. "It is for the Lady of the West."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding and quickly got dressed.

~x~

When the couple reached the palace a man and woman stood at the entrance, waiting for The Lord of the West's return. They greeted him with a smile and he nodded. The two quickly acknowledged Kagome as Lady of the West and the two females instantly chatted up a storm. The two males were left to business and Sesshomaru nodded his head before leading one of many other lords to his meeting hall.

"Ha, Lord Sesshomaru. She's a pretty one you got there, no?"

"She's more than pretty Lord Raidon. Kagome is the epitome of beauty. I hope we didn't keep you and Gin waiting long."

"I agree, I agree. Speaking in first person now?" Raidon chuckled, "It was not problem, I see you got... Caught up."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. He always found the northern family more than weird, he'd remember to check up on Kagome soon. He was here for the problem, and only that so that would be their focus.

Many humans were warring against each other on the Lords lands and while the human population increased daily they would have to intervene before too much blood was shed. Everything would be done orderly and put back together. Compromises would be made and if the lords had to personally to to said villages, it would be done.

~x~

Kagome sighed again as the woman once more touched her. Gin was very touchy and more than once her hands wandered to Kagome's thigh or chest. The beautiful blue haired woman closed the space between her and Kagome and whispered gently.

"We're interested in you,"

Kagome blinked and turned her head to the side, just about ready to faint. She was sure she wouldn't survive another kidnapping.

Although her guess was all wrong.

**Gin and Raidon are planning something, what will it be? *evil laughter* **

**Anyways, there was your lemon, really bad right? I know. I fail in all aspects of being sexy but I'll promise to practice! For later chapters (; **


	14. Chapter 14

I am sooooo freakin' sorry for not updating. I know some authors take months to update and I don't want to be an author that does that! I won't lie and say I've been writing little tid bits of the chapter coming up because truth is I haven't even opened google drive to begin writing for MTF. I've decided to continue to write this story while it is on hiatus. I am out of ideas and I've hit a severe writers block for More Than Forever D: Give me a few more weeks to plan out the rest of the story like I should've done in the first place and give y'all all i got for Sesshy and kagome.

I hope you guys can forgive me, ya know. I hate not keeping up with my word.

If you like this story, you can check out my story _Teach Me How To Love _it is a drabble that will be updated often.

ciao ~ beauty is lost


End file.
